One Night Home Alone
by Dooglehoogle
Summary: Bloodgood leaves her house for the night, trusting Abbey not to do anything bad while she's gone. Abbey invites her long-term boyfriend, Heath Burns over, and they are in for a smutty night! Rated M for lemons.


"Abbey, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked.

"Yes, will definitely be alright. No need for worry headmistress," Abbey Bominable reassured her.

"Alright dear, remember it will only be one night," Bloodgood reminded her, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Will be fine!" Abbey said anxiously. She was desperate for the woman to leave.

Bloodgood then left, with a worried suspicious look on her face. It was almost like she could sense that Abbey had something naughty planned. Abbey waved goodbye to her as she left, then slammed the door shut once Bloodgood was inside of the taxi. Abbey breathed a relieved sigh, for w hile there, it almost felt like she would never leave!

Abbey sat at the couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring. She was anxious for him to come. Bloodgood was out of town for the night, and Abbey had something juicy planned. It wasn't a party or anything though, it was with the one guy who made her feel weak in the knees. _Heath._

Heath had been going out with Abbey for about 7 months now. Abbey remembered saying yes to him that day, thinking she would go on one date with him and then he would finally get off of her back. She was mistaken. As irritating as he was, Abbey found herself coming back for more. The two of them were absolutely crazy about each other. Abbey decided this would be the night they would take their relationship to a whole other level. Abbey's breathing got heavier merely thinking about it.

Heath's hands shook while he held onto the steering wheel. He couldn't believe this was finally happening! He remembered that very day she first said yes to him, on October 10th 2013. He remembered the shock he felt the moment he heard her accept his offer for a date, after months and months of flirting with her, with no avail, she had finally said yes to him! He had flirted with many ghouls around Monster High before, and he had many silly little crushes on all of the ghouls in school. He was a bit of a wannabe-playboy before he met Abbey. Abbey was the first girl that he actually cared about. The first girl he didn't mind waiting for. He never got sick of her, just more and more interested day-by-day.

Getting that flirtatious text from Abbey, asking him to come over, was just unreal for him. This all felt like a dream. His penis was hard just anticipating what was to come. He couldn't wait.

Heath arrived at Bloodgood's house, slammed on the brakes, pulled the keys out and ran out of the car as fast as he could towards Bloodgood's house. He rung the doorbell. The door creaked open and Heath drooled in anticipation. Abbey answered, and before she could speak, Heath had planted his lips on her's. Once their lips parted, Abbey looked out of the open door with a panicked expression on her face, grabbed Heath's arm and ran outside. Heath forgot to put the car in park! It was rolling down the street. Heath ran as fast as he could possibly go, and hopped inside of the rolling car. He turned the engine on again, but it was too late. His car had already crashed into a tree. He drove the car up the street again, the car now having a large dent in the back of it. He remembered to park the car in the front of the house this time round. Abbey was laughing her ass off once Heath got out.

"You very funny Heath," she told him. Heath then smiled, completely forgetting about his wrecked car, and escorting Abbey inside of the house.

Once they were inside, Heath snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. Abbey could feel Heath's heavy breathing going down her neck, and she felt a lump coming from his pants pressing on to her backside. Abbey never thought that she would be this crazy for a boy, she'd always gotten the impression she would be single her whole life. Dating just never really seemed like her thing, but Heath was different. Her boyfriend then gently kissed her neck, and she felt herself quiver a little bit. Her entire crotch area now felt like it had a heartbeat.

"Heath?" Abbey said through her heavy breaths.

"Yes?" Heath asked sensually.

"Want to go up to room of mine?"

Heath responded by planting another passionate kiss on her lips. They made out, with occasional breaks in between. Abbey would kiss his neck tenderly with her cold, blue lips between each pause. They then held hands, barely able to resist each other while they ran up the flight of stairs to Abbey's room.

Once they arrived to their destination, Abbey jumped on to Heath and wrapped her legs around Heath's waist while he carried her towards her bed. He laid his Russian girlfriend down on the blue-bedspread. She looked up at him with her purple, cat-eyes, giving him a come-hither look. He immediately began kissing her again. His hands began to wander. He began by gently caressing her back. He moved his hands under her shirt, and then began to delicately run his hands on her bare back, eventually going up to her bra strap. She didn't tell him to stop, so he undid the hooks at the back. He moved his hands around, and began to play with her chest area. It felt strange to Abbey, she had never been touched there before. She didn't complain though. They rolled around on the bed until eventually Abbey was straddled on top of him while he fondled her breasts. Each movement of every one of his fingers triggered a surge that went throughout her body. Eventually, the hot and heavy make out session tired out both of them and they had to take a break.

The lied down together in a spooning position. Heath gently caressed her tummy.

"Heath, you be very good lover. Never expect that from you," Abbey told him with a warm smile.

"Really?" Heath asked, surprised.

"Yes," Abbey replied. She then began to hold one of his hands while the two of them relaxed together. It wasn't the end of their love session though. They were only just beginning...


End file.
